Shadow's Hidden Power
by Dman94
Summary: A story revolving around Shadow and Tails, taking place in the same universe as Blaze of Glory.


Shadows Hidden Power.

Authors note: this short story takes place at the same time of the opening chapters of Blaze of Glory

Shadow was walking home from the store in town when he noticed Tails sitting alone in the park, looking unusually sad. Unbeknownst to most of his friends, Shadow really was a caring individual, capable of showing as much love and compassion as anyone else.

As Shadow walked towards Tails, he noticed something odd. Tails was crying.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked up at Shadow.

"I don't usually give motivational speeches, but I can listen if something's on your mind, T chan." Shadow continued.

"T chan?" Tails asked "Where'd that come from Shadow?"

"I think it sounds cool." Shadow replied as he sat down next to tails.

"But that implies…"

"That you're a girl? I'm aware."

"Bu-but how?" Tails asked, stunned.

"How do I know? That's easy T chan" Shadow answered "it wasn't hard to figure out. Honestly I'm… never mind."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter Tails."

"Yes it does," Tails responded, looking into Shadows dark eyes "Tell me, please."

"I'm… quite fond of you tails, I have been for sometime…"

Tails looked away for a moment, and Shadow wondered if he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Shadow turned to run, but Tails grabbed his arm to stop him.

"How long have you known Shadow?" she asked nervously.

"I figured it out several months ago Tails. At that point in time I had my suspicions, but I didn't actually know, until Eggman had broke into that hospital and you and I stopped him because everyone else was busy. Went we had sent him running, I noticed a computer had your picture on it. It was your birth certificate, updated to your current picture of course, but anyway, it said: Melina Prower as your name, and that's when it hit me. I figured you had a good reason for not telling anyone, so I destroyed the computer and acted like nothing was wrong when you walked back in after checking on the chaos emerald powering the hospital."

"You knew all this time?"

"Yes."

The simple one word answer was enough for tails, she flung her arms around Shadow and hugged him. Then, much to her surprise, he hugged back.

After braking off the hug, tails said "At least I can talk to someone about it now, especially you Shadow."

"But why don't you tell the others Tails?" Shadow asked, pretending he didn't realize what Tails had just admitted.

"Because, if I tell them, they'll think I lied to them this whole time, or I'm lying now, and they'll hate me."

"Tails," Shadow stated "They'd never hate you, and honestly, I think Amy and Blaze would be thrilled to have another friend that's a girl."

"Do you really think so Shadow?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright" She replied, flinging her arms around Shadow again "I'll tell them soon"

"Ok T chan, you do whatever makes you feel most comfortable."

Then, without warning, Tails kissed Shadow, nothing spectacular, just a peck, but that itself, was enough to make Shadow realize things he'd only hoped and prayed for. What, above all else he wanted, that which is so hard to obtain. Love, that is all Shadow ever wanted.

"I'm sorry" Tails said before looking away, sure that Shadow would run.

To her surprised, he didn't.

"Why did you kiss me Tails?" Shadow asked sadness in his voice.

"Because…"

"I'm nothing but a monster Tails, I don't deserve love."

Then, Tails slapped Shadow.

"Don't call yourself a monster Shadow!" Tails yelled "You're better than that. You're good, and kind, and handsome, and…"

Shadow looked at Tails, he had never seen her this angry, and all because he had called himself a monster.

"And what?" He asked.

Tails looked away, blushing.

"Tell me… please."

"I… love you Shadow" I know it seems sudden, but I've never been more sure of anything, and-"

Shadow swept Tails off her feet and kissed her passionately.

"The feeling is mutual Tails" He said before setting her down.

He backed away a few feet and looked at Tails, admiring her curves. Just then, Silver came running by with a look of pure hatred on his face, and as he ran by, he knocked down Tails without stopping.

"Hey jerk!" Shadow yelled towards Silver, who was already far away "That was my girlfriend you just knocked over!"

Realizing what he had just said, Shadow looked away.

Tails hugged him from behind. "Do you really think of me that way now Shadow?"

"Yes I do Tails, but I was never supposed to have love"

"Well to bad Shadow, you've got it" Tails grinned.

Shadow grinned too, until he saw the fire rising from one of the houses near the suburbs.

"Holy crap. Honey, there's a house on fire over there!" Shadow remarked, looking on in shock.

Tails looked at the house "That's Blazes house, I sure hope she's ok"


End file.
